Tech Center
Allied Nations |role = High tech access |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 1500 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 6 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:15 (base 1:48) |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Air Force Command Headquarters * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center |adjacent = 2 |power = -300 |allows = Provided independently: * Spy * Barracuda * Cryocopter Provided along with Air Force Command Headquarters: * Runway Provided along with Mercury Network Uplink: * Riot Trooper * Tanya * Athena Cannon * Abrams Tank * Aeroblaze Provided along with Shield Command: * Coordnode * Sniper * Siegfried * Prism Tank * Charon Tank * Thor Gunship Provided along with Robot Ops Control Center: * Skyray Cannon * Suppressor * Norio * Hailstorm * Blizzard Tank * Battle Tortoise Provided along with any Allied tier 2 access buildings: * Experimental Warpshop * Ore Purifier * Chronosphere * Weather Controller * Grand Cannon * Gap Generator * Quickshifter * Chrono Prison * Future Tank Alpha * Lionheart * Aircraft Carrier * Battleship Provided along with Experimental Warpshop: * Backwarp |ability = Black Widow (requires Air Force Command Headquarters) |notes = Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units |multiplier = 1.25 |sound = From the Strategy Center (Generals) }} The Technology Center is the Allies' advanced technology structure which unlocks their higher tier units and structures. It can also deploy the Black Widow support aircraft. Official description Together with the subfaction-specific technology expansion buildings like the Mercury Uplink, the Shield Command and Robot Ops Control Center, the Allied Tech Center unlocks the most potent technologies the Allies have to offer to a commander. The Tech Center also allows you to release the Black Widow unmanned aerial support vehicle.''Black Widow requires not only Tech Center but also Air Force Command Headquarters to use. Additionally, if an Experimental Warpshop is present on the battlefield, the Tech Center will enable Backwarp and, if a Naval Shipyard has been built, a Sonar Pulse.Sonar Pulse only requires Allied Naval Shipyard to use since version 3.3, neither support power page nor tech tree describe this correctly. Be mindful that the Tech Center is a comparatively fragile building, and should be well protected from both damage and infiltration by enemy spies.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview ''For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Tech Center is the indispensable structure into unlocking the full Allied Tier 3 arsenal, along with the respective subfaction's other technology expander. Otherwise, the Tech Center alone only grants access to Runways, Cryocopters, Spies and Barracudas. It is also the building that grants the following support power: Allied commanders should never leave the Tech Center defenseless, as it is the prime target for infiltration and demolition because of its important role as the Allied Tier 3 expander. Appearances Act One * Tech Center is the objective of Epsilon mission Peacekeeper. By infiltrating it with a mind controled Spy, the Proselyte is able to prevent the launching of American Peacekeeper Missile. * Tech Center is the objective of Epsilon mission Think Different. The Proselyte must capture it before the second wave of Chinese army arrives. * Tech Center becomes a buildable structure in Allied mission Panic Cycle. * Tech Center is the first objective of Soviet mission Unshakeable. Soviet General needs to infiltrate it with his Saboteurs. Act Two * In the Allied Covert Ops Obstinate, the second objective is to use 2 KI Scientists to infiltrate a Pandora Hub and a Yuri-captured Tech Center. Cooperative * In the Soviet Co-Op mission Money Source, players are required to destroy 2 Tech Centers at the beginning, before another Tech Center could be built. See also * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart * Pandora Hub * Cloud Piercer Notes References zh:科技中心 Category:Structures Category:Tier 3 Access Category:Allied Nations